


A Proper Celebration

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus always sleeps through the New Year's Eve celebrations. Harry decides it's time that changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Celebration

"How are you celebrating New Year's Eve, Headmaster?" 

Severus cast Potter a withering glare. "The same way I always do. I shall turn in early with the strongest sleeping potion that won't actually kill me in a vain attempt not to be awakened by childish revelers."

"You don't want to welcome in the new year?" Harry asked, his irritatingly stunning eyes wide. "Stay up till midnight, reminiscing, dreaming?"

"The only joy I ever received in welcoming the new year was the five points I could deduct from dunderheads who can't be arsed to write the correct year on their assignments."

~*~

Harry laughed. "Then clearly you haven't been celebrating it right. Let me help."

"How do you intend to do that?" Severus asked. "With confetti and balloons?"

"No," said Harry, sipping his pumpkin juice. "With scotch and chocolate."

Severus paused. His two greatest weaknesses. _Well, the two greatest that didn't have green eyes and impossibly messy hair._

"I'll make it Macallan and Honeyduke's Reserve," Harry cajoled.

"What difference should that make?" Severus asked, mouth watering.

"Because they're your favourites?"

Severus frowned. This was ridiculous and entirely inappropriate. But...

"I'll take my potion at nine," Severus snapped, stalking out of the room.

~*~

A knock sounded at Severus’ door at eight.

“You’re early,” he snapped at Potter, who was holding a large paper bag. “I said I was retiring at nine.”

“You can’t have chocolate right before bed,” Potter said, entering the room. “You’ll never fall sleep.”

“You underestimate my sleeping potion,” Severus said, reaching for the bag.

“Ah, but you can’t take it with alcohol,” Potter said. “I did learn _something_ in your class.”

“Then it’s a good thing you got here early, isn’t it?” Severus peered into the bag. “Merlin, are you an alcoholic?”

“No,” Harry grinned. “Just ready to celebrate.”

~*~

“With scotch, two bottles of wine, _and_ champagne?” Severus asked, removing the offending bottles.

“I don’t care for scotch,” Potter said, pulling a corkscrew out of his robes. “I prefer red wine, but just in case you decided you wanted wine too, I brought a white just to be safe. Only polite.”

“And the champagne?”

Potter shrugged. “You can’t ring in the new year without champagne.”

“Nobody is ringing in _anything_ ,” Severus said. “We will have one drink and then you will leave.”

“If you say so,” Potter said, pulling a box of Honeyduke’s Reserve chocolates from the bag. “Truffle?”

~*~

Some time later, Severus had to admit that Potter was a very wise young man. He brought the _perfect_ amount of alcohol. They finished the red and the white was there, just _waiting_ for them. Of course Severus had to savour his scotch every so often, so Potter had more of the wine, but he still thought they had an acceptable arrangement.

“Mmm, chocolate’s good,” Potter said, grinning widely. 

“Yes,” Severus agreed, popping a truffle in his mouth. The chocolate _was_ good. He thought it’d be even better licked from Potter’s lips.

He frowned. Now _that_ was an odd thought. 

~*~

“You’ve chocolate on your mouth,” Severus said.

“Do I?” Potter asked, wiping at his mouth.

He didn’t. Severus had simply hoped to see him lick his lips.

“Still there,” Severus said. “Perhaps you should use your tongue.”

Potter’s face flushed pink. Severus decided he liked it. 

He liked it even more when Potter traced his lips with his tongue. 

“Any better?” Potter asked.

Well, if by better Potter meant was he impossibly hard under his robes, and, thanks to the _splendid_ alcohol selection, quite warm and wanting very much to snog Potter into the couch, well, then…

“Yes,” he said.

~*~

“You’re so handsome, you know,” Potter said, patting Severus’ shoulder. “I could stare at you all day.”

Severus snorted. “I’ve noticed. You’re terribly obvious.”

“You did?” Potter exclaimed. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Perhaps I enjoyed you staring at me,” Severus said, taking a long sip of wine.

Potter’s jaw dropped. “Does that mean…do you like me?”

Severus rolled his eyes. “I don’t _like_ you, Potter. I want to throw you over my desk and fuck you.”

Potter’s face fell. “Oh.”

Severus frowned. He’d thought Potter would be pleased to hear he was attracted to him. Why was he pouting?

~*~

“I should go,” Potter said. He stood, slightly shaky on his feet.

“Why?” Severus asked. “It’s not midnight. I thought that’s why you were here.”

“Why would I want to stay with somebody who doesn’t like me?” Potter asked.

“What are you talking about? Of course I like you.”

Potter frowned. “You just said you didn’t.”

Severus thought back. Surely he hadn’t… _oh._

“I only meant that you were using the word like in an exceedingly juvenile fashion,” Severus said. “And the things I want to do with you are definitely _not_ juvenile.”

“Oh,” Potter said, flushing again. “So you…” 

~*~

“I…like you more than most people in my acquaintance,” Severus said. He paused. “And I want to suck your cock. I’ll make no apologies for that.”

Potter smiled. “No need. That’s brilliant.”

“Indeed,” said Severus, now feeling slightly awkward. “So now do we – ”

“Wait!” Potter said. He ran to the champagne – quite a feat in his state – and popped the cork, then poured it into two flutes. “Almost time!”

They watched the clock tick down, counting the seconds together.

_Five. Four. Three. Two. One._

Potter’s lips covered his own, and Severus thought this was a very happy new year. 

~*~

“Yes,” Severus groaned, rubbing his prick against Potter’s. “Fuck. Feels good.”

“Yes,” Potter gasped. “More.”

Shortly after midnight they’d fallen – quite literally – into bed, and now Severus never wanted to leave. Fuck, Potter felt amazing, all smooth skin and hard muscle…. and his _cock_. Merlin, if Severus had known what was hidden under Potter’s robes, he’d have suggested a drinking date far sooner.

“Ahh, Severus!” Potter shouted, his release coating Severus’ stomach.

Hearing Potter moan his name sent Severus over the edge, and he came, shuddering.

“Mmph,” he said, collapsing onto Potter’s chest.

A loud snore was his only response.

~*~

Severus opened his eyes and immediately wished he hadn’t. “Fuck,” he groaned, then grabbed his head. Clearly speaking had been a mistake.

“Ugh, I feel like hell.”

_Potter._

“Satisfied?” Severus snarled, still holding his head. “Is this your usual new year’s tradition? Jumping into bed with your employer?”

“I’ll hit you for that once the nausea passes,” Potter said, rubbing his eyes. “Do you have an anti-hangover potion?”

“Of course,” he snapped, Summoning it. He allowed Potter to take a swig from the bottle before swallowing his own portion. The relief was instantaneous.

“Thanks,” Potter said.

Severus nodded. “Now what?” 

~*~

“I could leave,” Potter said.

Severus’ chest tightened. Of course this was just a drunken mistake.

“Or I could stay.” 

“You wish to stay?” Severus asked, shocked.

“I’m just not in the mood to leave bed yet,” Potter said. “Or you, for that matter.”

“Is that so?” Severus asked. “And when will you be ready?”

“I dunno,” Potter said, toying with Severus’ hair. “Never?”

Severus met Potter’s eyes. Surprisingly, he saw only honesty and hope.

“Acceptable,” Severus decided. “But you’ll need to make yourself useful.”

And as Potter kissed him, Severus decided it would be a very, _very_ good year.


End file.
